Life and Love
by Lillia E
Summary: Eric discovers he is gay. Fic is mainly about him coming to terms with that and his relationships. Set in and after Eric's Buddy. Eric POV. slash, obviously. a few different pairings, 1st: EricBuddy. rating will go up. please rr.


Hello Everyone. I'm Lillia Reye Ellese. This is my first That 70's Show fic… its going to be a little different than what I usually write. This was basically caused by a challenge my best friend…and girlfriend gave me: "Oh yeah, you're really good at writing mary-sues and sap, but when it comes to real writing, you just can't do it. You could never write something serious or smutty without it being all about angst." So I told her to go f herself and sat down and came up with the idea for this. I hope I can pull it off, I really want to prove that bitch wrong. (we have a love/hate relationship)

Basically, this fic is about Eric discovering that he's gay and his new relationships and such. It starts in the first season, in the episode Eric's Buddy. I can't say anything else without giving away important things that I mustn't give away yet!

Warnings: slash, boys kissing, slight language: PG (rating WILL go up later on)

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show…hell I don't even own any of the seasons. I own nothing!

Eric's Close Buddy

"Look, I'm not gay." I stress.

"Yeah, yeah." Buddy says coolly before turning. "Are you sure?"

I open my mouth…and hesitate. I see him stare at me and start stammering. "I like women okay? I love women. Girls are just…hot…."I'm quiet for a second before… "But… I don't know. I mean, when you kissed me…it didn't gross me out. I mean, I was surprised. Surprised as all hell…but it didn't really bother me."

He was looking at me. "Really?"

I took a small breathe and then nodded. "Can we talk?"

He smiled. "Oh yeah, sure." And pulls over to the side.

"I mean…I guess I kind of noticed it when I was like thirteen, but I just kind of ignored it. I mean, its normal to look at guys every now and then, isn't it? I was just comparing, to make sure I was…normal." My voice died at the end and I could feel my face reddening.

He laughed. "Well, having never been "normal" I wouldn't know Eric…but that's how I started noticing it myself."

"Uh yeah… well, okay, some guys are very…attractive. I mean, Jim Morrison… he is so…cool." I blushed again. "But I can think guys are attractive…its kind of just a fact, isn't it? I mean, if someone is hot everyone knows it, not just those who have the hots for him." My voice somehow rushed it all together.

Buddy laughed again. I really do love his laugh, almost as much as his smile. I start smiling. "Yeah, I guess you could think that."

I look at him nervously. "So you don't think I'm gay…do you?"

He smiled calmly. "Eric, that is one that you, yourself, definitely have to figure out. You know the answer, you just have to give it some thought."

For the first time, I let myself go through everything…all the times that were relevant: when I spent too much time looking at Kelso's new swimming trunks when we were fourteen, when I was seven and my dad bought me a Playboy after he caught me stuffing my shirt with socks to see what I would look like with breasts (he never really forgave me for that, probably why he gives me such a hard time), when Hyde's ex-girlfriend ruined 'boy's night out' and how I had reacted to that, a few…erm…dreams that I'd had about Hyde that I had solidly willed myself to forget, I thought of everything … and after a while, I turned to find Buddy still starring at me.

"Hey…Buddy, if you don't mind, I want to test something out. Could we possibly try that kissing thing again?" I asked slowly.

He grinned. "Yeah, sure." Leaning over, he rested a hand against the back of my neck. This time, I leaned in towards him. I hesitated for a moment and he closed the gap. Massaging my lips slowly he tilted my head slightly and I felt his tongue flash across my lips. Hesitantly my lips parted, and he entered. Slowly, thoroughly, his tongue visited the entire region of my mouth. And for a few seconds I let him lead the dance…and then I start kissing back, really kissing back.

Kissing a boy isn't all that different from kissing a girl…I mean, the basics are still the same: lips, spit, pressure, tongue. But then again, kissing a boy is a hell of a lot different from kissing a girl. Buddy was slightly harder, slightly stronger, ever so slightly more talented with his tongue…but that might have just been Buddy. And although I was kissing back, Buddy was leading the show. It was amazing.

Then his lips tore from mine and with both sat back, gasping from oxygen deprivation. I looked at him and he looked back, and we both grinned. Having caught his breathe, he quickly leaned back in, this time putting more of his weight on top of me, before he dived back in. I could feel the slightest stubble around his top lip, which was strange because he looked pretty clean-shaven, it was just slight enough to feel. I liked it, almost as much as I liked the warm pressure of his weight on me. It felt very nice.

When we broke again, something occurred to me. "I should probably be getting back." He slid back to the driver seat, suddenly looking crestfallen. "Alright, sure." I was confused for a second before realizing why he looked so. "Its just getting late." I assure him. "But…Buddy…I was wondering…I might like to try this gay thing…just like on a trial basis."

He grinned. "Okay." The drive home was pretty silent, but it was a comfortable silence, for some reason. My mind was screaming at me: you have no reason to be comfortable in this situation! But I was, and I couldn't explain it. So we just listened to the radio.

He pulled up to the driveway, and I grabbed my door handle.

"I guess I'll see you later." I said softly.

"Hey Eric?" I turned back towards him. He smiled nervously. "So um…are you busy Friday night?"

I thought for a second. "No."

"So…want to go to the movies? …like as a trial gay date?" he added on the end with a grin.

I hesitated before smiling. "Sure. That would be great."

"Great." He leaned in and met me with a soft, sweet kiss.

Grinning like a moron I mumble my goodbye and watch him drive away. For some odd reason, although we were kissing ten times deeper before in the car, that last kiss had melted my brain. Oh hell yeah, it was going to be nice dating Buddy…on a trial basis, that is…just until I made sure I had everything figured out.

Suddenly, Donna popped into my mind. I walk down to the basement. The first person I see is Donna, sitting on the edge of the couch.

I had been thinking about it on the way home, and I finally reached my decision. I love Donna. I honestly do. And honestly, the sex was good. (and so far this is my only rebuttal to the gay-decision)…but there was something…missing. Buddy isn't it, but it has something to do with him and what I realized tonight…what exactly, I'll figure out later…but I did know that I had just cheated on Donna and that felt wrong. I feel dirty. I couldn't keep cheating on her, but… I couldn't just pretend like what happened hadn't. So, walking up to her, I pull her aside.

"Donna…I have to talk to you." I lead her into Hyde's room, having no other place to go, besides outside I suppose…but I don't think of that until we're in Hyde's room.

"Yeah, Eric?" she asks, crossing her arms.

I sit down on the cot and she takes the hint and sits down next to me. "Donna…I've been doing some thinking…and I really think we should take a break."

She stares at me. "What?" she demanded. "What the hell, Eric? Are you breaking up with me?"

I sigh, getting nervous. "No, just taking a break…Donna, look….I really need some time to myself. This has nothing to do with you."

She stood up. "Oh, its not me, its you, right? God, you can't even come up with something original? Just tell me for real!" she snaps.

"I just did!" I say, exasperated. She doesn't look impressed. "I'm telling you the truth. I swear…" I take a second to calm down, so my voice starts behaving normally. "I just… I just really need to figure some things out. I mean…really."

She hesitated. "Okay, figure what out?"

I laugh nervously. "I don't know yet…but I'll let you know when I figure them out. You will be the first to know. Let me just tell you that its pretty important."

She looks down for a moment. "Alright." Then she looks up at me. "You take all the time you need." She sounded a little angry again, but before I could stop her she walked out and left the basement.

I came out and sat down. "What was that about?" Hyde asked.

"We're taking a break." I said simply.

"You're what?" Hyde asked, astounded.

"Wait, you guys broke up? What'd you do?" Kelso asked.

"I broke up with her… I mean, we're not broke up. We're just taking a break. But I was the one to suggest it." I explain.

"Oh my God. I gotta go talk to Donna." Jackie exclaims before rushing out after Donna.

"You suggested taking a break from Donna, one of the hottest girls in school…what is wrong with you?" Hyde asked, not understanding at all.

"Yeah Eric, that was pretty stupid." Fez chimed in.

I just shrug. "Yeah, probably." I mutter before going upstairs.

That's it for the first chapter. What do you think so far? Please let me know!

I accept flames and criticisms

I want at least one review before I continue

(ps don't assume anything about any relationships or anyone's sexuality in this fic. Things may change at any moment…depending on what I feel like writing I suppose)

Questions, advice, ideas, etc. Email 


End file.
